


Reunions

by UnicornFarmerExtraordinaire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornFarmerExtraordinaire/pseuds/UnicornFarmerExtraordinaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Danny reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These lovely characters belong to Jeff Davis, who is, in fact, a gift.  
> Also posted on fanfiction.net: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8513165/1/Reunions  
> Enjoy!

Jackson is supposed to be dead. He had learned this fact Sunday evening.

"Jackson you can't go to school tomorrow." Scott said.

"Why not? I just want to ease back into my normal life." Jackson argued.

"Everyone thinks you're dead. Everyone already attended your funeral. How are you going to explain to Danny how you're alive? Unless, of course you plan on telling the entire town that werewolves exists."

"Not the entire town, just Danny. He should know. Nobody else matters." Jackson insisted. It might be hard for Danny to come to terms with the whole werewolf thing, but Jackson will be damned if Danny has to continue grieving his death.

"Fine; do what you want. It's not like I can stop you anyway." Scott left the den with a huff of annoyance. Whatever it's not like her actually cares what McCall thinks.

Jackson took a deep breath and pushed open the doors to Beacon Hills High School. He was late for first period, but he didn't want the entire school rushing up to him. He had found one of Danny's shirts in his bag and used that scent to find Danny. He hesitated slightly before slowly opening the door.

The whole room seemed to stop to look at him. Danny looked up and caught his eye. Danny's mouth fell open and closed like a fish. He could smell Scott and Stiles, but he didn't look at them.

"I thought you were dead." Danny said as he stood.

"Can't get rid of me quite that easily." Jackson tried to joke. Nobody laughed.

"I cried at your funeral!" Danny screamed suddenly right in front of him. "You are such an ass, Jackson!" Danny started hitting his chest, "What joy could you have gotten from letting me and your family think you were dead? How messed up is that?" Danny went from screaming to sobbing and Jackson pulled him in for a hug.

"I am so sorry, Danny." He whispered into his brother's hair, "I'm so, so sorry." He just repeatedly whispered apologies as Danny sobbed. A few tears escaped and Fell down Jackson's face, but he didn't care.

Now wasn't the time for feeling embarrassed for himself. He honestly didn't care one bit what his other classmates thought of him. All that mattered was that he hurt Danny. Danny, who was like a brother to him. Danny, who stayed up all hours off the night with him playing video games and eating pizza. Danny, who was the only one who knew how much he actually loved Lydia, or that he secretly loved The Notebook no matter how much he denies it. Now was about making sure that Danny was alright. Though, he obviously wasn't nor would he be for a long time.

Later, he told Danny about werewolves and Kanimas and Danny was surprisingly okay with it. Danny eventually helped him tell his parents who accepted it with amazing grace despite the weirdness of it all. Soon Danny and Jackson were okay again. They were inseparable again despite Alpha packs and whatever thing was thrown at them.

No one was really surprised by how well Danny took it, despite Scott's earlier protests. Danny would never give up on his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes. I thinks i got them all but you never know.


End file.
